


Whirlwind of White

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The winters at Hogwarts are peaceful and lovely. In the whirlwind of white, each person finds solace in a strange and intriguing way.





	Whirlwind of White

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry stared out at the grounds of Hogwarts. It's not like he could actually see anything. The snow was whirling around in endless patterns. He smiled just a tad. The war was over. Tom Riddle, also known as You-Know-That-Guy-Who-Isn't-Quite-Dead-But-Might-As-Well-Be, was caught and secure, drained of magic. It was nice to finally have time to himself again. He didn't want to be hounded by the media, or by Hermione, or Draco, or by anyone else. He just wanted to be alone. In this whirlwind of white, he found solace.

Draco was standing outside. In the cold. In the snow that fell fast around him. Stupid, you ask? No, no. He was just trying to get away. To escape the world of misery that was his past. He wanted a new future, white and pure, like the snow. He smiled. He could sense waves of calm magic radiating from the castle. Harry's up in the Astronomy tower again, I bet. Draco snuggled into his coat a little bit more. He was glad of this winter, that whisked away all his sorrows. In this whirlwind of white, he found solace.

Severus Snape had always been a severe man. Caught up in his own life that, until recently, was laden with tears and regret, he never managed to choose his own path. Therefore, it might have confused you (or scared you) to find that Severus was smiling tonight. The dungeons did not have windows, so he had come up to the courtyard to watch the snow fall. Like a young child, he stuck out his tongue to catch some flakes of icy goodness that poured from above. He was free. In this whirlwind of white, he found solace.

 Tom Riddle, barely a spirit sat in his little glass bottle on Albus Dumbledore's desk. Albus had passed away the year before, but little had changed in that cozy office. Tom felt the pressure of magic all around him, and watched without physical eyes as the bottle tipped over, rolling and shattering on the floor. Freedom! He nearly laughed, and floated out the door into the snow outside. He watched as Harry fell from the tower, down, down, down, landing with a sickening thud, never to move again. He watched as Draco, who had betrayed him, lay there in the snow, lips turning blue, freezing to death. He watched as Severus took out a bottle of poison and gently tipped it down his own throat. Tom Riddle would live again. After all, in this whirlwind of white, he had found solace, hadn't he?


End file.
